Together
by OokamiWolfDK
Summary: Ellis has gotten severely injured. Will he make it? How will Nick handle the possible death of the man he loves?


Die together - Nellis

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't fucking believe it. How the hell could this have happened? Just twenty minutes ago, they had all been walking along, not a zombie in sight. They had been joking and laughing, and even Nick had seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Then out of nowhere, Ellis startled a witch, which alerted the whole neighborhood of zombies that breakfast was served.

"Shit!" Gunshots are fired left and right. "Fuck!" Someone is screaming. "Die, bitches!" It is Ellis. Ellis is the one who was screaming. "Ellis! You fucking idiot", Nick yells as he rushes towards the spot where the witch had the hick pinned to the ground. He fires his last round of shotgun shells into the bitch, who finally dies with a loud shriek. Coach and Rochelle are yelling something, but he's too busy trying to keep the blood inside Ellis' body. "Come on, kid.. You gotta hang on, alright? I'll get you to safety. Just hang on." And with that, Nick pulled Ellis up and held him bridal style. Ellis yelps in pain and Nick flinches at the sound. "I'm sorry, Ace. Bear with me here." Coach and Rochelle are clearing out the rest of the zombies as Nick simply runs for the next safehouse, completely ignoring his own injuries.

When they finally get inside, Nick gently places Ellis down on the floor. "Alright, kid. Let me see your injuries." Ellis whimpers. "N-no, Nick… Don't look. Doesn't look good. Ah.." Nick lets out a low sort of growl. "Shut up, Ellis." He whips out a health kit and lifts up Ellis shirt. He can immediately see that it isn't good. "N-Nick, ah… Ah know ahm s'posed to be the positive one, bu'… Ah don' think ahm gonna make i-" Nick sends him a glare that immediately shuts him up. But it wasn't really the glare that affected him. It was the tears in his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare say that, kid. Coach and Ro will be here soon. We can fix you up." He is really crying now, trying to stifle his sobs as Ellis reaches out a bloody hand to caress his cheek. "S-sorry, Nick. Ah wanted tuh tell ya that.. that ah really like ya. 'N ah had hoped that we coulda, you know, got-gotten hitched after this… G-guess tha' was too much ta ask for, huh?" Ellis smiles weakly at Nick, not caring whether or not the man returned his feelings. He waited for Nick to speak, focusing very hard on his face as his vision began to blur. Nick could barely find his voice. "Ellis, you stupid… Fucking hell… Don't leave me, god damned it. I can't do this shit without you. You're what has been keeping me going. I… I like you too, okay? Don't you fucking dare leave me." Ellis smiled weakly. He was thrilled that Nick liked him back. That knowledge dulled the nearly unbearable pain a little. The young man closed his eyes, feeling very exhausted. "Tell Coach 'n Ro that.. Ahm real s-sorry, 'kay?" Nick nods, barely trusting his own voice at the moment. "Yeah. Sure. I'll tell them. Don't worry, kid. Just.. Get some rest, alright?" He smiles weakly through the tears as the hick looks up at him. "Th-thanks, Nick. Ah love ya…" His eyes close again, and this time they don't reopen. Nick pulls Ellis' body closer, hugging the dying man as he takes his last few breaths. "I… I love you too, Ellis. Don't worry. We'll see each other soon", he notes with a sad smile. He looks to the door, wondering how long it will take for Coach and Rochelle to catch up. _'I might have a few minutes. And that's more than enough'_. He looks back down at Ellis. "Fuck… I'm sorry, kid. I won't be passing on your message." He reaches into his gun holster and pulls out his magnum. "But I'm sure Coach and Rochelle know that you're sorry." It seemed stupid, but as the tears rolled freely down his cheeks, he just couldn't see another way out. He stared at the gun for a few long seconds before finding the magazine for it. One bullet is placed in the magazine, and then the magazine is shoved into the gun. He takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself, knowing that he needs to stop shaking. "Fucking hell, Ellis. I'm sorry about all of this. I'll be right with you, alright?" He smiles weakly as he leans down and places a gentle kiss on the hick's lips. Nick can hear the others closing in on the safe house. It's now or never. "Sorry Coach, Ro.. But I'm sure you can understand." He simply couldn't live without Ellis. The boy had been the only thing that had kept Nick going for so long. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep going with the others. Nick pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He takes a few deep puffs before throwing it aside. "See you in a sec, kid" He smirks as he puts the gun to his temple. His grip on the gun tightens a little as he closes his eyes and is about to pull the trigger.

A loud bang is heard from the safe house only moments before Coach and Rochelle run in there. Rochelle is the first to see what had happened in there. She screams. Coach pulls her close and tries to soothe her as he looks at the scene before him. Ellis is lying in Nick's lap, and Nick is leaning over the boy with his gun still in hand. There is blood and brains everywhere, but the scene seemed so serene in a way. The two love-struck men had died together, and they would stay together wherever they went in the afterlife. Coach smiles a little. "They're together, Ro. They're happy now."


End file.
